Best Thing i Never Knew I Needed
by KraziKindaKhick
Summary: Lacey Elizabeth Devero Pope has been through more than most in her young life and because of this shelters herself from being happy. But with her best friend set to wed she heads home to face her demons and ends up finding something she wasn't looking for which she also shouldn't want but does. Sn:This is Mostly CM but has a C/O with the show Scandal & is Rated M Mainly for lang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi So i rewrote this chapter i went back and looked at it compared to the others and was like yea i could do a bit better so this is that bit better.**

**_I Only Own the OC's i do not own criminal minds or Scandal  
_**

**Chapter 1**

**So i know its short but this is my first attempt at writing in over a year so i'm starting off slow and trying to get back into it and there may be a few grammer errors its hard to write without Microsoft word but enough of that hope you enjoy!**

***Things to know**

Nicknames

Giuliana: GIGI, Jewels, Ana rose

Lacey: Lacey Beth, Lace

So Far in the story it's late April Of 2013

* * *

"_We're family lacey and family is forever don't you ever forget that you and your sister will always be my best and greatest accomplishments from now until the day I die I will always do what is best for you even if you don't know what is"_

Lacey awoke from the crazy dream she was having and grabbed her head. She had been having these weird dreams ever since she decide to go back home to DC a few weeks ago. Maybe it was nerves or something but this just added to the stress already present, rowan pope was as daunting in dreams as he was in reality. The sound of _Icona Pop's I Don't Care _pulled lacey out of her thoughts. She climbed over to the other

"OK so you promise me you will be here tomorrow"

Lacey shook her head and tried to hold in the laugh that wanted to erupt from her because of the anxious tone from her best friend. "Hello to you too Giuliana I'm good thanks for asking and it sounds like you are doing well also"

"I'm not going to apologize for being rude but I'm not because when your best friend is getting married in Seven months and you are the maid of honor and the wedding planner but have yet to meet the groom or even for that matter haven't seen the bride to be in almost two months no it's not a problem to make you promise a little extra" Giuliana answered her friend with a mix of worry and sarcasm in her voice

Lacey shook her head and got up from the bed double checking around the hotel room to make sure she hadn't forgot to pack anything. "listen to me Ana rose you are my best friend in the world more like my family actually and I will not let you down on this I promise I know how important a wedding is its every girls dream day and I plan on making yours perfect"

Lacey heard Giuliana take a few deep breathes over the phone and remained quiet while her friend composed herself finally after about three minutes a much calmer Giuliana finally spoke "Lacey Beth I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like a bridezilla and its not even you its Spencer driving me insane with his and my dad's job and they have had so many cases lately I keep thinking of all the negative like what if they get a case right before the wedding and I have to postpone or what if they get hurt its just so much to think about on top of the actual wedding itself it's like…"

"Whoa whoa whoa stop" lacey cut off the rest of her friend hysterics "now pause right there ok I know I haven't meet Spencer yet but I think I know him well enough through you to say that nothing will keep him away from marring you so don't even go there and second didn't you tell me your dad is like this all mighty god in the FBI world or something so I'm sure he will stop at nothing to make sure that his baby girls day is nothing but perfect"

Giuliana started to laugh "Don't let my dad know that he is a almighty god it will get to his head but yes he does have a lot of connections in the FBI and as far as spencer goes I know without a doubt he is the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with just sometimes he forgets to stop talking with that over filled brain of his and more with his heart but none the less I love him like crazy"

Lacey smiled hearing Giuliana talk about spencer always bought a smile to her face her friend deserved to be happy and spencer sounded like the perfect guy to make sure she was "See this is just pre pre-wedding jitters and as we start planning and the date gets closer they will only get worst but trust me the end result will be worth it"

"I'm sure you're right but it would make things easier if you were actually here so back to my earlier question you promise me you will be here tomorrow no more last minute emergencies"

The dream that woke lacey up earlier crept back into her mind making her stop in her tracks _We're family lacey and family is forever don't you ever forget that _lacey shook her mind of the thought and smiled at the phone even though Giuliana couldn't see it "yes I will be there tomorrow my office should have everything straight now and even if they don't abby being the amazing assistant she is offered to stay behind for a few days to make sure everything is all good and I am even staying in a hotel for the night that's close to the airport to avoid traffic in the morning so yes I can promise that I will be there tomorrow around one to be exact my plane leaves at around nine am so if all goes smoothly I should land in DC at one and be at my house by one forty-five to two o'clock" lacey laughed a little knowing Giuliana loved details so giving her the full timetable would put her friend a little more at ease

"Perfect do you need me to pick you up from the airport or anything?" Giuliana replied excitedly

"No I'm good thanks I will have a chauffeur and a car waiting for me when I land but hey we should get dinner tomorrow night once I get settled in"

"That would be great with the team being gone most of the week I have been a bit bored it's like work and back home and nothing else"

Lacey laughed "So that is what is up with the crazy phone call you are so lucky I love you but its eight thirty-six here meaning it is eleven thirty-six there so I think we should both be getting some sleep"

"Yes mother if you say so" was Giuliana's sarcastic reply

"Goodnight jewels"

"Night Lacey Beth love you"

As Lacey pressed the end button on her phone she walked over and sat on her hotel bed then laid her head back. With her bags by the door and coat and purse on the table near them she was ready to catch her flight in the morning only physically though. Mentally though the demons that kept her away from DC for so long hunted her mind even more so with the dream from earlier. She had fought to stay away for so long but now with her best friend who she considered a sister in need of her assistance she put her personal feelings aside and decide to worry about someone else's feelings before her own and got ready to sleep because she knew the next day would take all the energy she could muster up. Because there was no way this trip was going to go good because nothing in the life of lacey Elizabeth Devero pope ever did.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my new readers i hope you enjoy it. Its the same as my Criminal minds story but i didn't want to make it a crossover so i just post it twice once under each category

So Here is Chapter 2 its a bit longer but it's more of a filler and doesn't mention much of the CM Gang but has a little Scandal mention.

SN: Giuliana has a few nicknames ana rose as in the last chapter & Jewels in this one And Lacey's is lacey beth

*I Don't Own Criminal Minds Or Scandal

* * *

The alarm went off signaling it was seven am earlier than liked but with a flight at nine there was no choice but to get up. Slowing rubbing her eyes Lacey slowly dragged herself to the bathroom. After turning on the shower to her desired temperature she went to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look the way she did a year ago when she left DC she wasn't thin like she use to be like if you just hugged her she would break she had put on some weight and her body had filled out in all the right places and she had curves in all the right places to match she was proud of her new thick and curvy figure along with the other noticeable changes. Her hair was a little shorter now, when curly it was just below her ears and when straight it ended just a little at the tip of her shoulders and it was no longer the light brown almost blonde color HE had forced her to dye it but now it was back to its natural rich chocolate brown to match her brown eyes that now had the life back in them that had been missing for so long this is the Lacey Elizabeth to be proud of not the shadow of a person that the past had turned her into and it took her almost a year to return back to her former happy self and the biggest fear was the what ifs. Being in DC had almost destroyed her life before and Lacey wasn't about to let it happen again.

After forty minutes Lacey was content she smelled like vanilla and coconuts as she preferred and had Listerine fresh breath. She applied a little black eye liner and some pink lip gloss and pushed her hair back and placed a black head band on the front of her hair. She walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go She put on her black leather jacket and sun glasses, picked up her purse and headed for the door. She grabbed one bag and threw it over her shoulder as she wheeled the second one and left her room. Once in the lobby lacey passed her luggage over to the concierge who took it to the car waiting outside. After checking out lacey went to the SUV waiting for her and headed for the airport. When situated in the car Lacey ran a hand through her hair thinking of all the things awaiting her in DC. Deciding that nothing good could come of that lacey decided to check her cell for any messages she may have received.

_Four New Messages._

Well someone misses me Lacey thought with sarcasm to herself. Not sure of any important matters she had she read the text in random order.

Good Morning beautiful I Can't wait to see you today I hope you have an amazing flight bestie-Giuliana Rossi

Hey boss lady so everything is squared away and set so please enjoy you vacation you deserve it honey and I will see you in a week but if you need me sooner you know my number your favorite assistant – Abby Clair

Hello Lacey I know you may not want to hear from any of us but I felt I should warn you that olivia has been keeping up with you so she knows you will be coming home today and im sure she would love to hear from you... we all would lace hope to hear from you soon- Harrison Wright

Checked the surveillance and security at your house, all is good, if you need anything let me know and yes I will be checking in so don't even argue- Huck

Lacey reread the last two text over again, giuliana she suspected to text her and of course her assistant abby would contact her but Huck and Harrison now that was a surprise. She had cut all ties off from the people associated with her sister for the sake of her own sanity she wasn't surprised about Huck trying to protect her he always had and arguing against it was a waste of breath but Harrison was a different sanerio she was just as upset with him as she was with her sister and didn't know why he bothered to reach out she didn't want to talk to him or any one associated with her sister they had never cared about lacey before why try to now. As lacey got over the messages she realized she was at the airport and ready to make the journey from California to Washington DC.

Five hours later lacey arrived at Dulles International Airport the Washington DC air had a chill to it although it was late April so on that note lacey thought it was a good idea to hit Starbucks on her way out so after claiming her luggage she stopped by Starbucks for a vanilla latte and headed out to find the car service that would be driving her to her home. Finally after a drive that was almost a hour long due to mid day traffic the driving service pulled in to the large home in Arlington,VA. Lacey just stared out the window at the home that she hadn't seen in so long. Over the past year she had contemplated selling it but with all the work she had put in to it she just didn't have the heart to. So she slowly exited the car and took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing, She thought to herself so she dug her keys from her purse and found the one that she needed and unlocked the front door. She quickly went to turn off the alarm and then went back to direct the driver where to place her luggage. After tipping the driver lacey closed and locked the front door and slid her glasses to the top of her head and turned to look around at her house. It was just as she had left and also very clean which she figured was due to the cleaning staff she had come once a month just to check up on the house and prevent dust from building up. After the long trip lacey just wanted some time to relax so she toted her things up stairs to her bed room and placed the suitcases by the dresser and threw her jacket,purse and glasses on the leather lounge chair by the window and flopped on her bed to take a much needed nap. Two hours later the sound of icona pop's I Don't Care woke lacey from her nap. After looking around lacey finally found her cell in the pocket of her jacket.

Message_:So Knowing you your napping but we have dinner plans my love remember._

Lacey laughed to herself of course giuliana would know when I'm napping and be the one to ruin it. So lacey quickly unpacked her suitcases and put everything away and crossed her fingers that the utility company's had time to cut everything back on she did a little silent prayer and went for the light switch in the bathroom, yes she thought to herself as the room became brighter from the illuminating light and now the water she hoped. After turning the knob she was flooded with relief everything seemed to work. After a quick hot shower she hopped out and changed into a simple pair of skinny yellow jeans a white tank top a plaid yellow shirt and some flip flops. She applied a little eye liner and some pink gloss and ran a comb threw her hair but decided to let her natural curls take over. After satisfied with the way she looked she took her phone off the bed a sent giuliana a quick text

_Naps over now time for food where we eating jewels_

After three minutes she got a reply back

_I was thinking our favorite guilty pleasure spot ;)_

_The Cheesecake factor_ lacey replied back

and sure enough had a response from giuliana less than a minute later

_My car or yours_

Lacey laughed to herself and told giuliana to pick her up due to the fact lacey hadn't drove her car in over a year and wasn't sure it would work and secondly she wasn't in the mood to search for giuliana's apartment.

Fifteen minutes later lacey heard a horn outside her house she grabbed her purse and headed for the door she reset her alarm and made sure the door was locked and walked to the awaiting car, she opened the door and got in and the first thing she did was turn and hug giuliana

Giuliana squeezed lacey tight and finally spoke

" I swear I missed you more than you know"

"I missed you to jewels"

"My new goal in life is figuring out a way to make you stay here and not leave me again" Giuliana said

with a laugh as she released lacey from her embrace

"Try all you want doesn't mean its gonna work" Lacey laughed as the two girls drove to dinner

Once at the restaurant the girls were seated and ordered there drinks

"We'll both have a tropical martini and a sweet tea please" Giuliana told the waiter

"Right away ladies"

"So I can't order my own drink or are you just trying to get some alcohol in me" Lacey asked giuliana with a laugh

"Its been a year since you have been home and almost two months since I have seen you so I get to spoil you a little" Giuliana replied with a smirk.

"Fine so since its been so long what do you want to talk about"

"Hmm lets see well I was thinking its been almost two years since you've been single and I have this super cute friend

"Wait a minute, wait one minute you complain its been forever since you've seen me but yet the first thing you try to do is hook me up with someone when you know its the last thing I want" Lacey said to her friend with a serious look on her face

"Honey its been two years and I think if you had something positive here you would stay and thats all I want just look at all the positive a move here could do" giuliana explained to her friend with a smile

"Its more than just the past keeping me away its easier to work from LA I mean besides law enforcement and government people no one else lives in these parts I would have to go all the way to new york to work half the time its just a lot of trouble"

Lacey smiled at her friend trying to reason and get her to understand but knew giuliana could see right

through what Lacey wasn't saying

After a few more drinks and an amazing dinner which the girls shared of chicken Alfredo, fish tacos, lettuce wraps and finished off with Oreo cheesecake the girls decided they had eaten enough and would call it a night. Before dropping lacey off giuliana told her of some of the plans for the week

"So my dad and Spencer are out of town with their team but hope to be finished up soon and since you are planing and paying for most of the wedding my dad and I insist on throwing you a little welcome dinner to meet everyone it will be small just us and the team and no is not a option and I believe you promised me a sleep over and since my apartment doesn't have a huge bath room with a expensive ass shower and a jacuzzi tub I vote to have it at your house"

Lace looked at her friend and smiled"Fine I won't argue about the dinner and we will do the sleepover soon I promise"

"you better"laughed giuliana as she hugged her friend goodbye

After saying good night to her friend and heading into the door of her house lacey headed for her bathroom and cleaned her face of all makeup then changed into a over sized t-shirt. She hopped in the bed and plugged up her phone to charge and turned off the bed side light.

Looking back on her long day she realized her first day back home hadn't been so bad after all and for some reason she had a good feeling about being home, something good was going to happen she just wasn't sure what yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 Hope you all enjoy & if there is any advice or some drama you want to see go down review it & let me know :)

I Don't own Criminal Minds Or Scandal

* * *

It had been three days since lacey and Giuliana's sleepover. The girls had an amazing time catching up and indulging on Chinese food and frozen yogurt while they talked wedding plans. Giuliana still hated the fact that lacey was paying for a good percentage of her wedding but to lacey it wasn't a big deal. She had more than enough money to share and Giuliana was her family and on top of that most of the things she was getting discounts on and cashing in favors from people that owed her a thing or two. And when Giuliana told her the reason for the wedding being in Vegas she couldn't help but want to do whatever she could for spencer and Giuliana no matter what.

Lacey decided to finally climb out of bed and begin her morning ritual shower, brush teeth, decide on outfit for the day getting matching jewelry and apply makeup and do a full 360 in the mirror to make sure she looked good. It might have seemed silly to must but having an organized procedure helped lacey function each morning.

After the hour and a half process was complete she grabbed her phone from the bedside table and then grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. On today's agenda the cable guy was supposed to come by and so was the gardener so she had to stay in the house till two when that was over but after that she had no plans. Giuliana was busy because her fiancé and his team had just got home yesterday afternoon and so they were spending the day together and that meant the dinner she couldn't get out of was tomorrow night. As lacey started the coffee machine to make her a cup of coffee she went outside to get her newspaper she enjoyed the real thing over the online websites. On the cover of the paper she read about a big shot lawyer getting in trouble and the team of people he was using to help. The article made Lacey upset because of course everyone went to her sister to solve their problems and she had no problem fixing them but when her own sister needed help it didn't matter. Lacey fought the urge to get upset she had long ago forgave her family or who she thought was her family for what they had did. She couldn't hate them any longer it was part of her forgiving process but although she forgave didn't mean she could forget.

After enjoying her coffee and a fruit salad for breakfast lacey decided to get some work done for the day and by the time 1:30 had arrived the WI-FI and cable were back on and her yard looked a bit better than it was before. With the rest of her day ahead of her lacey decide to head out to DC and do a little shopping and visit an old friend.

After stopping at a few little boutiques and picking up a cute dress for her dinner tomorrow lacey walked to a little cafe she remembered well it was a few blocks from the white house near where all the journalist hung out to catch a story and where lacey had decided to meet up with her friend James Novak.

"I can't believe my eyes the youngest pope is back in DC and looking amazing I may add" an excited James rushed to hug his friend

"You better stop flirting James that's the last thing we need the white house chief of staff's husband having a little fling with some dashing young gal" replied lacey

James laughed and released lacey from his embrace "oh please I love you lacey but you are not my type"

Lacey laughed and embraced her friend once more in a hug it had been so long since they had seen each other. They meet when lacey was looking for a temporary public speaker for her retails press matters and being new at the whole journalist thing James took the job to earn a little money and when he left for better things the two of them decide to keep it touch.

After a light lunch the two decided to take a little walk and catch up some more

James threw his arm around lacey's shoulder as they walked, he turned and smiled at her "So I know I have said it a million times but it's so good to see you back in DC, California doesn't deserve you, you fit better here" he added with sincerity in his voice.

"California has treated me well as compared to here where I felt it was suffocating me and making me feel like I would collapse at any time" lacey replied with no emotion

James looked over to see lacey's face before asking his next question nervously "I haven't wanted to bring it up but have you talked to anyone in your family or his since the accident"

Lacey let the question sink in and took a deep breath before answering "I've talked to my aunt and grandparents on my mom's side a few times as long as they don't bring up my dad or my sister we are usually good and as far as Carlos's family they still blame me for their son being dead so you know how that goes and it doesn't help that I have his shares of the company but as long as I do my job and we work through lawyers to communicate it's all safe"

James shook his head in disgust "I don't see how those people can be so one sided we all know the mess Carlos made of his life it was all in the media way before he married you, you were just the perfect little pawn he needed in his sick game I still can't believe what he put you through for five years he needed to marry to look like a good guy and he still ended up losing and your sister helping that family I still can't believe it I mean I am nice to Olivia and all but I do it for Cyrus I still haven't forgiven her for what she did to you" he added with hatred in his tone

Lacey shrugged it off and answered with without emotion "Well I learned a valuable lesson, love, marriage and family isn't for everybody some people are better off alone"

"So does this mean you won't let me set you up with anyone then?" James answered with a bit of humor to lighten the situation.

"What is it with you and jewels trying to find me a man?" lacey shook her head while laughing at James.

"We just want to see you happy because if anyone deserves to be its you lacey" James responded to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

After circling the park Lacey and James went their separate ways but not before making plans to have lunch again next week.

Once back home Lacey changed into a pair of leggings a tank top and sneakers and headed down to the gym in her basement placing her iPod on the dock she hit shuffle on her music and headed to her punching bag. She wrapped her hands and let the music take her to another place.

**Flash Back**

_**You sit there in your heartache**_

_**Waiting on some beautiful boy to**_

_**To save you from your old ways**_

_**You play forgiveness**_

_**Watch him now, here he come**_

_Lacey was only 26 and had been in college for almost ten years, a whole decade dedicated to a career she wasn't even sure about but she had come this far and only had about a year left plus this would be like the fourth time she changed her mind so she figured she may as well stick it out but the two bottles of pinnacle vodka in front of her instead of her text books weren't of much help to her. Another birthday alone she thought, it was lacey's 26th birthday and she was by herself, her best friend Giuliana had wanted to take her out but lacey declined because Giuliana's dad was in town and they barely saw each other as it was. No what lacey wanted was family it had been almost two years since she had seen them they were always busy or didn't have time even when lacey had offered to take time off to see them they told her not to, but she should have been used to it she was sent to boarding school in England at age 10 and from then on out she hardly saw her family so this was nothing new to her but it didn't mean that it hurt any less. The cake flavored vodka was sweet but burned as it went down her throat. Lacey figured she had enough liquor for the moment and needed some real food in her, so she grabbed her wallet and keys and headed for the little taco place down from her apartment. _

_The streets were emptier than usual for a Friday night most likely because the semester was almost over and some were either last minute cramming or packing to head home for the summer. Once she got to the taco stand lacey placed her order, paid, got her food and left all the while not paying attention to the guy that had been following her for a few minutes now._

_**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**_

_**But he talks like a gentleman**_

_**Like you imagined when you were young**_

"_You know a young lady shouldn't walk around by herself so late at night"_

_Lacey turned around and came face to face with a guy she had seen before but couldn't place where he was tall around 6'0 and well-built he had dark eyes and sort of long dark hair. "Why will some strange man just walk up to me and start talking to me" lacey crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at the stranger in front of her._

_He returned a smirk back to her "Well my name is Carlos so since you know it I'm not a stranger anymore"_

"_Well aren't you sweet, I guess you want to know my name now huh" lacey answered him not changing her stance. _

"_It would be nice" he responded copying lacey's posture. _

"_Lacey my names Lacey" she answered smiling at the man she now knew as Carlos. _

"_I figured it must be a beautiful name just by looking at the occupant of that name" he said in a sexy deep voice_

"_Aren't you such a gentleman?" lacey replied smiling at him_

_Carlos laughed "Yes I am and to prove it I would like to walk you home"_

"_I would like that" lacey replied, then she took Carlos hand and headed back to her apartment. _

**End Flash Back**

With one last hard punch lacey slide down to the floor, if I hadn't be so drunk and stupid that night she thought maybe just maybe I could have avoided the worst decision of my life. But the damage had been done that night seven years ago and there was no going back Lacey just had to live with it.

* * *

I Pictured Carlos as Dean Cain

The song belongs to The Killers When You Were Young

The Next chapter has a bit more criminal minds and less scandal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally here is chapter 4 i hope everyone likes it**

***I also rewrote the first chapter if anyone wants to reread it.**

***I Don't Own Criminal Minds Or Scandal**

**Nicknames**

**Giuliana: GIGI, Jewels, Ana rose**

**Lacey: Lacey Beth, Lace**

* * *

The next day flew by quickly and before lacey knew it, five o'clock had arrived. She was due at the Rossi residence at six so she had to be on her way. Before leaving she did a once over in the mirror, her hair was curled and pulled in to an up-do with two loose curls in the front of her face, she had on a light amount of makeup just some eyeliner and a touch of lip stick. The new dress she bought for the occasion was a red lace shirt dress it was fitting at the top and flowed at the bottom and stopped just below her knees. Paired with black heels, a beaded necklace, dangling earrings and a diamond tennis bracelet. Lacey took extra time in her look for tonight not to just impress the new people she was about to meet but to hopefully avoid anyone noticing the bruising and swelling on her hands due to the few tough rounds with the punching bag last night. When it usually was that bad Giuliana tended to worry and that was something lacey didn't want or need from her at the moment. After a quick double check lacey grabbed her bag, keys, phone, and jacket and headed for her car. She put the address Giuliana sent her into her GPS and left in search of the Rossi house. Forty minutes later lacey arrived at a beautiful three story home in an upscale part of town lacey parked her car in front of the house noticing the other cars hoping she wasn't the last to arrive. After a quick check in the rear view mirror she got out of the car and headed up the little path way that lead to the front door. She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

Giuliana came to the door in a gold and red sundress and her hair braided in to an up do with a high pair of yellow pumps.

Lacey couldn't help but smile at her friend trying not to laugh.

"You look nice Ana rose" lacey said to the best of her ability while trying to hold in a laugh

"Thank you I went shopping with Penelope today and she picked it out for me "Giuliana said while giving lacey a look

lacey guessed by the look whoever Penelope was she must have been inside the house so as to not hurt anyone's feelings she said the first nicest thing that came to her mind "Well she has a very unique sense of style its adventurous" a reply that's not a lie and not mean lacey thought to herself, good enough.

Giuliana grabbed lacey by the wrist and dragged her into the house she took her jacket and bag and hung them in the closet near the front door

Giuliana turned with a wide grin and stared to lead lacey towards what seemed to be the living room "We're still waiting on two more people but everyone else is here and I can't wait for you to meet them especially spencer I can't believe it has been almost a year and you haven't meet him yet"

As they moved further into the house lacey admired the art work and décor of the house it was beautiful, elegant and antique. Lacey was brought out of her thoughts by a high pitched scream

"Oh My Gosh you're Lacey Devero I can't believe it all giuliana said was your name was lacey but she didn't mention you were the lacey devero I wish I could have known I would have worn my favorite dress it's from your winter collection last year it's the one with the stars and the moon print I just love it and"

"Calm down baby girl, you probable scared the poor woman"

Lacey was hit with a lot at once the scream had come from a woman in a bright pink mini dress with a purple jacket and a pair of sparkle like shoes with some kind of flower or maybe it was leaves sewed in to her hair she didn't need help guessing this was the Penelope mentioned earlier and then there was the man that had told her to calm down he was tall and well-built the dress shirt he was wearing was loose but stuck to his toned arms as lacey observed the rest of the occupants in the room there was a man with dark hair sitting on the couch laughing with a brunette woman, at the ordeal and then sitting across from them was a tall man with long blonde hair with his hand over his eyes shaking his head as if embarrassed. From pictures lacey knew he was Spencer.

Once she had her thoughts back together Lacey turned and smiled brightly at the bubbly blonde woman "The scream was enough I can see you're a fan but sadly I'm not as amazing as you may have come to believe" and you may have made me deaf lacey thought to herself

"Oh no you are amazing all the things you have accomplished and you are only 32 it's amazing and your last book I loved it the character of char he was amazing do you plan on writing a sequel soon"

Giuliana walked up behind lacey and placed her arm around her "No she is not lacey is on a break from working and taking personal time at the moment and will continue at a later date"

Lacey laughed and placed her arm around giuliana and leaned her head on her shoulder "mama jewels makes the rules and I must follow"

Giuliana placed a kiss on lacey's forehead and laughed along with her friend "now that I have that settled Lacey this very rambunctious lady here is Penelope Garcia, and the handsome man beside her is Derek Morgan over there on the couch is Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss and last but not least my Spencer"

"It's very nice to meet you all I have heard a lot of good things about you all" lacey smiled at all the occupants in the room.

Just then lacey noticed a man wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks come walking into the room although he appeared a bit older than the other men in the room he was very attractive.

"And that handsome devil there is my dad David Rossi" giuliana gloated with a smile

Oh shit I just checked out my best friends dad lacey thought to herself

David smiled at lacey before looking at Penelope "What was with all the yelling in here I don't want the neighbors to think I'm having some wild party over here or anything"

Penelope pointed at giuliana then turned to Rossi

"Your daughter here has been keeping a very important detail from us. Her best friend isn't just some lady it's The Lacey Elizabeth Devero"

Giuliana pointed a thumb at lacey "You make her sound like some goddess or something I lived with this girl for two years she's not that special"

"Hey if she wants to think that let her don't be bursting my bubble" lacey said while playfully hitting giuliana on the arm.

Everyone in the room laughed at how lacey and giuliana interacted

Spencer walked over and offered a hand to lacey "It's a pleasure to finally meet you and I just want to thank you so much for all you are doing for giuliana and I for the wedding and all"

Instead of accepting the hand shake lacey separated herself from giuliana and embraced spencer in a hug. " you are about to marry the only family I know which makes you a part of my little self-made family and so I will do anything and everything for the both of you so please there is no reason to thank me" spencer being speechless just hugged lacey back

Lacey released spencer from her hug and turned to the person she had yet to meet "And you must to be the one and only David Rossi I have heard a lot about you"

David smiled at giuliana and walked toward her "So since I'm family of Giuliana's do I get a hug too or just a hand shake"

Laughing lacey walked over to David and embraced him in a hug similar to spencers "I love giving free hugs I should just wear a giant sign advertising it"

Everyone began to laugh at lacey just then the doorbell rang

"That must be JJ and will I'll go let them in "Spencer answered as he headed toward the door

Lacey released David from their hug although for some odd reason she felt as though she could hug him for a little bit longer but ignoring the weird thoughts racing through her head. She introduced herself to the new comers as they walked into the living room and soon they all headed to the dining room for dinner.

The meal was served by caterers hired for the night serving a five course Italian meal. during the first three courses lacey spent time getting to know everyone and could see why giuliana loved them all so much. They were like a family and lacey loved the way they interacted and the warm hearted feelings that radiated off of them. When the fourth course which consisted of a frozen lemon sorbet was served the questions quickly shifted to lacey which she had anticipated but wasn't sure she was ready for.

The man lacey had now come to know as Derek Morgan began the questions "So lacey Penelope mentioned earlier that she liked a dress from your line so are you a designer cause I though giuliana had said the two of you meet at school in the same program" although an innocent question lacey wasn't sure how to begin to answer she took a sip of her wine before answering "We did meet in school we were roommates for two years at UCLA we were studying in the same field but actually its quite funny because we had previously crossed paths when we meet during a summer school program in France about"

"Ten years ago but we didn't really connect until UCLA" Giuliana finished for lacey winking at her best friend the girls shared a laugh before Emily spoke up

"So how did you get into designing then?"

Giuliana answered quickly before lacey had a chance "It was a side job she got into"

The group noticed how defensive giuliana had become with the questions of lacey's work. Lacey turned to Giuliana who was sitting beside her and gave her a one arm hugged "It's OK" she whispered to her as the rest of the table tried to figure out what was going on Penelope spoke up next "I really enjoy your books what about those" she asked trying to evade the unanswered question left up in the air.

Lacey had learned that Penelope was a computer genius and since she was also a huge fan lacey knew that she too understood what giuliana was trying to avoid and lacey could tell by the nervousness in poor Penelope's voice. Lacey faintly smiled at her before releasing a small laugh trying to ease the oddness that had filled the room. With an arm still wrapped around giuliana lacey took her wine glass in her other hand and took a big gulp and a deep breath to follow before turning to Emily "to answer you and Derek's question I got into retail and designing about six years ago I married into it actually it was my husband's family business"

"Oh who was the family if you don't mind me asking "jj's innocent question caused giuliana to choke on her wine and Penelope to take a noticeably deep breath the rest of the dinner party becoming more curious by the moment. Lacey just avoided the reactions and the stares and answered JJ

"It's the retail chain Dev. Created and operated by the Devero family it was first started in London now it's expanded but mainly in malls around this area we sell clothing, accessories, cosmetics, beauty items and a few other little things each store depending on area is different I operate the stores from here to as far as Florida" lacey told JJ

Emily looked at lacey amazed "Wow that's amazing but I mean it must be a lot because you also write books don't you"

"I do but I have always enjoyed writing so it comes pretty easy it's not as hectic as running a retail chain" lacey smiled and replied to Emily

David who had been fairly quiet finally asked lacey a question that had been on his mind for a while "So you and my Gigi went to school together when did the two of you cross paths you both obviously studied in different fields" David looked at lacey waiting on a reply while taking a sip of his wine.

"On top of all you already know I also have a PHD in psychology like Giuliana as well as a bachelor of music degree I had originally wanted to be a child psychologist and use music as a foundation in the therapy sessions but apparently life had a different plan for me" lacey smiled at David waiting to see if that answered his question.

"Well it must have been some big revolution that made you change your mind on such a promising career because retail and writing are very different from psychology" David added to his previous question.

Lacey was about to reply when she looked beside her at Giuliana who had just chocked but being as it was her best friend lacey knew when her friend was really chocking and when she was trying to move on from an embarrassing conversation.

David forgot his question and turned to check on his daughter "Are you alright GIGI" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice

Giuliana took a sip of water and smiled at her dad "yea I'm fine just had a little tickle in my throat" after placing her glass back down she turned and gave lacey a look that told lacey to drop the conversation while they were ahead but lacey looked up at the group at the table and by the looks on their face and the fact of what they did for a living she knew that they knew something was up.

Getting her thoughts straight lacey decide to just let it all out and put everyone out of their miserable curious minds. Taking a large gulp of her wine she looked at no one in particular before speaking

"So Giuliana has mentioned a time or two that you all are the best BAU team the FBI has seen in a while so please tell me that you all are not falling for Giuliana's little show and know she is trying to stop us from talking"

After a moment of silence Emily spoke up "We noticed something but it's none of our business to intrude you and Giuliana go way back so we know that there are certain things you would want to keep between the two of you"

Lacey smiled at Emily and gave her an appreciative look "That's really sweet Emily but Giuliana is being ridiculous because it's public knowledge that my husband died almost two years ago it's in newspapers and magazines because his family accused me of killing him he went out on his boat one day apparently with his mistress and they never returned to shore coast guards found them two days later on the ship Carlos that was my husband had been mutilated and his girlfriend Elena was still alive on drugs or something it looked like she had did it during her drug high or something but apparently she had never done drugs so Carlos's family said I must have drugged her and made it look like she did it or something its actually quite funny they never really liked me anyways we had a thirteen year age difference so they always thought I was after his money and the company its actually quite funny when you think about the whole situation like a bad episode of Jerry Springer"

Lacey finished off her glass of wine not really looking at any one after her very informative and honesty revelation. Luckily a welcomed distraction came when the waiters came and took away the sorbet bowls and replaced them with a small plate of desserts and a cup for either coffee or tea. The plates had mini versions of Tiramisu, Zeppoles, Italian Cookies, Double Chocolate Biscotti and fresh fruit filled Cannoli's just enough of each to get a taste of it but not be over stuffed from the rest of the large meal. Lacey thanked the waiter and told him her drink preference of coffee over tea as did everyone else but the anxiety of the information lacey had just shared still encircled the atmosphere in the room finally David spoke up after what seemed like forever of silence

"We apologize for your loss and snooping into your life lacey it was not our intention" David sincerely told her while looking toward her

After a moment lacey finally returned a smile to David and looked his way "you all didn't pry honestly its fine I'm used to talking about it and time has healed all wounds"

Finishing up the desert JJ and will were first to say their goodbyes having to get home to their son henry followed by Aaron who had to do the same as his son jack was waiting on him. Lacey mentally drained from the whole evening thanked David for the evening and said her Farwell to the remaining guest. Giuliana walked lacey out to her car. Lacey unlooked the car and tossed her purse and jacket into the passenger seat

"You should really put that thing on its a bit cold out here" Giuliana said while rocking back and forth with her hands in her pocket

Lacey gave her friend a faint smile "I'll be fine I like the cold weather but I am really sorry about dinner I should have thought about what I was about to say I didn't mean to ruin it"

"Trust me you didn't do anything wrong we have had worst dinners here its ok I'm not worried about it but I am worried about you are you doing ok I know being back here is a big deal and I really appreciate you being here for me but if it is too much I will understand"

Lacey grabbed Giuliana and pulled her into a hug "Jewels I can't keep running I have to face the music sooner or later and honestly considering what we know now about Carlos's death I think I'm doing pretty good don't you"

"Yea I do lacey Beth I'm very proud of you because if it was me I don't know what I would do"

Giuliana gave lacey another big hug before allowing her to get in her car and go home. The usual forty minute drive took lacey an hour but that was because lacey took her time and drove slow enjoying the music. It was almost eleven thirty but lacey needed a shower now to help her relax. She stripped out of her clothes throwing them in a chair by the bathroom door and went into the shower Turing on the radio as she went. Lacey let the voice of Luther Vandross soothe her along with the hot water as she washed away her day.

* * *

**so hope this was good this chapter took me the longest but Any advice or something you want to see add a review**

**The some of the deserts from dinner**

**o Tiramiso: espresso-spiked treat is the ultimate dessert. It means "pick me up" in Italian**

**o Mini Zeppoles: quick-fix dessert uses just three ingredients. Fry store-bought pizza dough and sprinkle it with confectioners' sugar**


End file.
